


Home Date

by windyway



Series: Failed SimulaSHOn [2]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Romance, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23802148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windyway/pseuds/windyway
Summary: Nino wants a home date at his place. Sho simulates it.
Relationships: Ninomiya Kazunari/Sakurai Sho, Ninomiya Kazunari/Yoshitaka Yuriko
Series: Failed SimulaSHOn [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714858
Kudos: 6





	Home Date

**Author's Note:**

> Another episode of Sho's simulation. I had a good laugh reading the unfortunate event. I read a translation from last month's TV Guide (or other sources? I forgot) about what Sho and Nino are good at. Sho answered that he's good at sleeping everywhere while Nino is good at gaming. That's why I made this story.

Today was Friday. It was time for weekly planning for next week’s activity. The meeting was done and everyone prepared for going home. Sho was tidying his desk when Nino came to him.

“Sho, how about we have a home date at my place tomorrow?”

“Eh? Why? Well, I’m fine with it, tho.”

“I wanna try a new situation”, Nino had a tint of pink on his cheek.

“Aren’t Hiro-kun and Yuriko-chan at home? I don’t wanna disturb them, especially Hiro-kun.”

“Don’t worry, they’ll be going to go to my mom tomorrow. My mom missed them. So, we have the whole house for the weekend. How?”

Sho was thinking. It was true that they’ve always been home dating in Sho’s house, so it made sense that Nino wanted him to go to his. What if Hiro and Yuriko-chan knew about what they _did_ on their home date? It was only cooking, eating, watching tv, playing games, reading, and falling asleep on the couch most of the time. But what if Sho, Nino, or both of them wanted _more_? Like cuddling? Kissing? Throwing bad puns and dirty jokes? Or doing their lewd activity? In front of the pure and oblivious and cute Hiro, his student? Hiro who was looking at them with his round puppy eyes when they were kissing would be the last thing he wanted. A big no-no. Or in front of Yuriko-chan? She knew Sho and Nino were dating, but he felt awkward when she saw him as Nino’s boyfriend. She was all bratty smirking when she met him at a parents’ meeting after she knew that they were dating. It was embarrassing. What would he do-

“Sho-san. You’re simulating”, Nino pulled Sho’s jacket sleeve. He came back to reality for once.

Sho grinned awkwardly, “Is it that obvious?”

“Yes. It’s that obvious. It’s all written on your face. So, how?”

Sho took a deep breath, “Okay. Let’s do that tomorrow. What should I bring?”

-

“My book, my phone, my snack, my charger, my new movie. Check.” Sho was checking his belonging before going to Nino’s house. “Toothbrush, towel, t-shirt, sweatpants, brief. Check.”

He was excited to have a home date there. He was giggling and imagining what they would do together. Nino would make a simple Japanese breakfast for two, while Sho helping him by brewing tea and setting the table. They would eat together in silence, sat down face to face, admiring each other. Then, Nino would play a game and Sho read his book on the couch, leaning on each other. In the afternoon, they would have lunch and watch television or resume their activity. When the night came, they would dine in Matsu-nii’s place. They went there by Nino’s scooter, but Sho would be driving this time. Going home, they would watch the new movie Sho just bought. The rest was free time until Yuriko-chan and Hiro went home.

“Sounds perfect”, Sho grinned to himself.

Sho pedaled his bike happily while whistling Nino’s favorite nursery rhyme. After he knocked on Nino’s door, he heard Hiro’s voice, but, “Just my imagination”, so he shrugged it off. Then...

A pale Nino opened the door with a fever patch stuck on his forehead, “I’m sorry, Sho. I had a fever last night and didn’t have any energy to contact you”. Nino sneezed and rubbed his nose rough.

“Sensei?” Hiro peeked from Nino’s behind.

“Yu-chan is still in Tokyo to cover some news, she’ll be here before dusk”, Nino let Sho in and went back to sleep.

Sho’s smile was all gone. This wasn’t what he simulated this morning.

**Simulation 0 – 2 Reality**

-

“Nabe pan. Be careful.”

“Yes.”

“A ladle.”

“Here, Sensei.”

“Thank you. Does Kazu like chives?”

“Kazu likes chives!”

“Okay. We add chives~!”

“Yeees~”

“Sssttt! Kazu is sleeping.”

“Oops, sorry, Sensei.”

“What are you guys doing?” Nino slowly walked out of his room.

“Oh, hi Kazu!” Sho and Hiro turned around.

“We made porridge!” Hiro replied.

“What? Made?!” Nino yelled, “Ah! My head hurts!”

“No, Kazu. We just reheat an egg porridge I bought. Don’t worry”, Sho reassured him and Hiro nodded.

Nino sighed heavily, “Thank God, I thought you would burn my kitchen.”

“I’m not that hopeless, right, Hiro-kun?” Sho turned off the stove and put the porridge on the dining table.

“Yes! Sensei is good!” Nino smiled and patted Hiro’s head. They walked to the table and sat down.

“Thank you for helping Sensei. Hmm, it smells good even though my nose is blocked.”

“Really? We put chives!” Hiro told Nino.

“Chives! I like chives!” Nino looked at Sho, “Your breakfast? I’m sorry I can’t cook right now.”

“Don’t worry, I already ate breakfast with Hiro-kun. Right?”

“Yes. We ate chahan. It was delicious.”

“Good boys. Now, I will eat this yummy porridge. Itadakimasu!”, Nino scooped a small amount of warm porridge. He hummed happily.

“This is good. Thank you, Hiro, Sho-san”, Nino put his best smile.

“You’re welcome”, Sho smiled back, “Take your med and go sleep again.”

“Eh? But I feel better now.”

“No, sleep.”

“No, you’ve come here. We should do something together.”

“Nah, it’s okay. Take a rest and you’ll be a lot better. I can play with Hiro-kun until Yuriko-chan is back home.”

“You’re so considerate. Thank you,” Nino gave a fond smile.

“Yay! Playing with Sensei! What should we do?”

“What do you wanna do?” Sho asked.

“I wanna draw. Sensei should draw too!”

“Nooooo”, Sho screamed in defeat, made Nino and Hiro laughed.

-

Sho spent his Saturday by drawing with Hiro and taking care of Nino. They drew everything they like; cars, animals, Sho’s bike, daycare staff, and their favorite person: Nino. Sho checked Nino’s temperature regularly, then woke him up to have lunch. They had their lunch together in comfortable silence. After that, Nino took his med, read and sent some messages, then slept again. Sho and Hiro wanted to play again but Hiro said that he was sleepy. So, they laid the futon and slept too.

Sho made sure the Ninomiyas slept first. He checked Nino’s condition for the last time and kissed Nino’s temple. Then he looked at Hiro’s sleeping figure, letting a soft smile on his face. Sho thought that Hiro didn’t understand that he was his uncle’s boyfriend yet. He looked Sho as his sensei that played with his Kazu every weekend. And today, his sensei was looking after him and the sick Kazu. Sho didn’t mind tho, Hiro could take his time when he was older. Sho drifted off to the dreamland shortly after.

Time passed by quickly. It was almost 6 PM. They were waiting for Hiro’s mom to pick him up while packed his necessities. Nino woke up for a short time, only to let Sho knew what Hiro should bring to his mom’s house.

“Sensei, can I bring this to Grandma’s house?” Hiro wanted to put his favorite car toy in his bag.

“Sure,” Sho replied.

“You know, Sensei? I missed my Grandma so much.”

“How much?”

“This much!” Hiro stretched his arms. Sho patted his head.

“I’m home~” They heard Yuriko opened the door, “Hiro, Mommy’s home! Oh, hi, Sensei!”

“Hello,” Sho smiled.

“Mommy!” Hiro ran and hugged his mom tight.

“Awww, my boy!” she hugged him back. “Nii-chan is sick, right? He sent me a message this afternoon,” she talked to Sho.

“Yes. He’s sleeping now. He’s feeling better tho.”

“Good then. He’s always like that. Sleep is his best med,” Yuriko said and smiled. “Are you ready, Hiro?”

“Yup!” Hiro nodded.

“Here’s your bag, Hiro-kun,” Sho gave the bag to him.

“Thank you, Sensei!” Hiro put his bag on his back and ran to the genkan. He put his shoes on his own and showed it to his mom, “Mom, look!”

“Oooh, Hiro is good!” Yuriko gave him a thumb up. “We’re going! Hiro, say bye to Sensei!”

“Sensei, bye-bye!” Hiro waved his small hand to Sho.

“Bye-bye! Send my love to your Grandma,” Sho waved back and Hiro nodded.

Yuriko closed the door and finally, he was alone. Sho sighed and smiled. He sat on the dining chair. Playing with Hiro all day long had drained his energy out. His eyes got droopy and he bent forward to the dining table. Nino was still sleeping. Maybe he could sleep a bit before dinner. He crossed his arms above the table and used them as a pillow, searching for the most comfortable position, then slept again.

-

Nino woke up from his slumber. The sky was already dark. Nino only slept and ate all day. “It’s 7 already,” he said to himself and chuckled. He felt a lot better. His fever subsided, his head wasn’t pounding anymore, and his nose was clear. Sleep and eat delicious things was the best flu medicine for him. He took the time to fully woke up and stretched his body. He peeled his fever patch off and threw it in the bin beside his bed. His stomach grumbled, time for dinner. But he didn’t hear anything from the TV room. He checked his phone and read her message, “Ah, Yu-chan has picked him up.”

He walked out of his room and heard a soft snore from the dining room. He found Sho was falling asleep on the dining table. “He must be tired of playing with Hiro,” Nino smiled and walked back to his room to take a spare blanket for him. He draped it on Sho’s sleeping back, “Otsukaresama, Sho,” he whispered and kissed Sho’s head.

Nino opened the fridge, almost empty. He should go shopping tomorrow, maybe a shopping date would be fun. He ordered Matsu-nii’s ramen for two. While waiting for the ramen, he sat beside Sho and silently played his game. He wore his earphones so his game wouldn’t disturb his sleep. They were sitting below the dining room soft light. When Nino was engrossed in his game, Sho stirred and woke up. He opened his eyes and he saw Nino gaming beside him. Nino realized it and looked back at him. He put down his phone and took his earphones off.

“Ohayou,” Nino said.

“Ohayou,” Sho muttered and blinked slowly, “How long have I been sleeping here? What time is it?” Sho slowly raised his body and stretched. The blanket fell off of Sho’s sloping shoulders.

“Half-past seven,” Nino took the blanket and draped on himself.

“Hungry.”

“I’ve ordered ramen.”

“Matsu-nii’s?”

“Yup.”

“Good,” Sho was fully awake now. “How was your fever? Why didn’t you wear a fever patch?” Sho held Nino’s nape softly and stuck his forehead on Nino’s.

“I feel better, thank you,” Nino stared at Sho’s round eyes.

“Your headache?”

“Almost gone.”

“Your nose?”

“Clear.”

“Good,” Sho let Nino go and smiled.

“You’re good at taking care of people. Otsukaresama,” Nino bowed down.

“Thanks,” Sho bowed back, “But no, I’m good at sleeping everywhere quickly,” Sho chuckled.

“Then, I guess I’m good at playing games,” Nino grinned.

“Should I give you my ‘Sakura-I Approved’ reward sticker?”

“Yes, please,” Nino chuckled.


End file.
